Um Beijo Especial
by FireKai
Summary: O Kai está caidinho pelo Ray, mas com a sua personalidade, nunca o conseguirá admitir. O que poderá acontecer para que Kai se declare a Ray? Yaoi, Kai x Ray, one-shot (Completa!)


_Bem, já todos sabem, mas eu vou dizer na mesma, as personagens do beyblade não são minha, estou só a utilizá-las para o meu divertimento e espero que, para o vosso também. E sem mais demoras, podem começar a ler!_

O Sol brilhava intensamente no céu e não se viam nuvens, nem havia sinais de vento. Os Blade Breakers estavam de férias e que poderiam eles estar a fazer numa tarde de Verão? Podiam ir à praia, por exemplo. E é perto da praia que começa a nossa história. Ray ia em direcção à praia com uma toalha debaixo dum braço e o chapéu-de-sol no outro. Os restantes Blade Breakers tinham-lhe dito para ir à frente e arranjar um bom lugar e que eles iriam lá ter mais tarde. Ray começou a caminhar nos passeios que ficavam mesmo ao pé da praia e ia saltar para areia, quando avistou um outro rapaz, encostado a um pequeno muro que havia ali perto. Ray sorriu e começou a andar em direcção ao rapaz. O rapaz de cabelos e olhos cinzentos olhou para Ray e sem qualquer interesse em Ray, voltou a desviar o olhar.

"Então Kai. Sempre vieste à praia!" - disse Ray sorrindo.

Quando, nessa manhã, os Blade Breakers tinham decidido ir à praia, Kai tinha dito que não queria ir e que iria dar uma volta pela cidade, bem afastado da praia.

"Pensei que tinhas dito que não querias estar nem perto da praia." - disse Ray.

"Decidi passar por aqui." - disse Kai. - "Há algum problema?"

"Não, não há nenhum problema!" - apressou-se a dizer Ray.

"Óptimo!" - disse Kai, deixando de olhar para Ray.

"Bem, já que aqui estás, importas-te que eu fique aqui à espera dos outros?" - perguntou Ray.

"Este sítio é público, toda a gente pode ficar aqui se quiser." - disse Kai, numa voz indiferente.

Ray encostou-se ao muro e poisou o chapéu-de-sol e a toalha. Os dois rapazes ficaram em silêncio. Ray já estava habituado à personalidade e à indiferença de Kai e Kai, por seu lado estava aliviado por Ray não começar a conversar. Ray era o único dos Blade Breakers que conseguia que Kai estivesse à vontade. Qualquer um dos outros falava de mais, mas Ray sabia quando se havia de calar, para não chatear Kai. Passaram vários minutos.

"Espero que o Kenny e a Hilary não demorem muito!" - disse Tyson.

Tyson e Max vinham em direcção à praia. Kenny e Hilary tinham dito que iriam lá ter mais tarde. Os dois amigos avistaram Kai e Ray, encostados ao muro.

"Olha, estão ali o Kai e o Ray!" - disse Tyson apontando para os dois rapazes.

"Vamos lá ter com eles!" - disse Max.

Ray e Kai continuavam lado a lado. Kai estava a começar a ficar nervoso, o que não costumava acontecer com ele. Ray estava ali ao lado dele e Kai não conseguia esconder o quão nervoso estava por estar ao pé do outro rapaz. Há semanas que Kai tentava esconder e reprimir os sentimentos que tinha para com o outro rapaz, mas parecia que não estava a dar qualquer resultado. Enquanto Kai estava embrenhado nos seus pensamentos, uma carrinha preta parou perto dele e de Ray. A porta traseira da carrinha abriu-se e de lá saíram 2 homens encapuzados, que correram para Kai e o agarraram.

"Ei, larguem-me!" - disse Kai, tentando soltar-se dos dois homens que o agarravam.

"Tu vens connosco rapaz!" - disse um dos homens, numa voz forte.

"Ei, larguem-no!" - gritou Ray correndo para Kai e tentando soltar o amigo das garras dos dois homens.

"Pára miúdo!" - resmungou um dos homens, empurrando Ray, que tentava esmurrar o outro homem.

O homem que Ray estava a esmurrar, largou Kai, e agarrou no braço de Ray. Com um dos homens a segurar Kai e o outro a segurar o Ray, os 4 entraram na carrinha, que partiu a alta velocidade.

"Não! Voltem aqui!" - gritou Max, mas a carrinha já tinha partido.

"Eles raptaram o Ray e o Kai!" - disse Tyson.

"Temos de avisar a policia!" - disse Max, disparando a correr em direcção à cabine telefónica mais próxima, seguido de Tyson.

No interior da carrinha, os homens tinham usado um pano embebido numa substância e com ele, tinham feito que Ray e Kai adormecessem.

"Era para ser só um miúdo!" - gritou o homem que ia a conduzir.

Os outros dois entreolharam-se e um deles disse:

"O outro miúdo começou a bater-me e eu trouxe-o!"

"Podemos pedir dois resgates em vez de um!" - disse o outro homem.

"Não vale a pena! O outro não é rico!" - disse o condutor, mal humorado.

"Então que vamos fazer?" - perguntou o homem que tinha sido agredido por Ray.

"Vamos pô-los no sítio especial e deixar que o outro miúdo morra. Vai ser uma maneira de termos a certeza que vamos receber o dinheiro do resgate do Kai. Eles vão ficar com medo que ele morra também! Se eles pagarem pelos dois, então liberta-mos os dois." - disse o condutor, com um sorriso malicioso.

"Boa ideia, então vamos fazer isso!" - disse um dos homens.

"Mas... e se eles morrem os dois?" - perguntou o outro homem.

"Não te preocupes. O Kai viveu na Rússia e está habituado ao frio. Ele vai resistir. O outro é que está condenado, se não pagarem o resgate rapidamente!" - disse o condutor, dando um gargalhada malévola.

Algum tempo depois...

Kai acordou com uma forte dor de cabeça. Quando abriu os olhos, viu que estava, no que parecia ser, um congelador muito grande. Aqui e ali podiam ver-se várias caixas, cobertas de gelo e a um canto havia uma porta grande e metálica. Kai olhou para o lado e viu que Ray estava ali deitado, ainda a dormir. Kai lembrou-se de tudo o que se tinha passado perto da praia e levantou-se. Tentou abrir a porta metálica, mas ela estava trancada e a temperatura no congelador era muito baixa. Kai sentia o frio, mas não lhe prestava grande atenção. Os vários anos que tinha passado na Rússia e os muitos treinos na abadia, tinham-no fortalecido para resistir a várias coisas e uma delas era o frio. Ray mexeu-se e Kai foi para perto dele.

"Onde estamos Kai?" - perguntou Ray.

"Não sei. Os raptores devem ter-nos trazido para aqui." - disse Kai.

"Raptores... sim, pois, aqueles homens. Agora estamos aqui fechados." - disse Ray.

"Se tu não tivesses tentado defender-me, agora não estavas aqui." - disse Kai.

"Mas eu não ia deixar que eles te levassem e eu ficasse a ver. Tu não farias o mesmo por mim Kai?" - perguntou Ray.

Kai ficou pensativo. Que resposta daria a Ray? Se Ray estivesse em perigo ele seria o primeiro a tentar ajudar, mas não queria dizer isso ao outro rapaz. Mas Kai foi poupado de responder, porque nesse momento, ouviu-se uma porta de madeira a abrir uma voz, vinda do outro lado da porta metálica disse:

"Então rapazes, estão a gostar das instalações?"

"Tirem-nos daqui!" - gritou Ray.

"Se o vosso resgate for pago, vocês podem sair, caso contrário, vão transformar-se em gelados humanos!" - o homem riu-se. - "E para tornar as coisas mais emocionantes, vou baixar mais a temperatura!"

Depois de uns minutos, ouviu-se uma porta a bater, que assinalava que o homem se tinha ido embora.

"Está cada vez mais frio." - queixou-se Ray.

Kai começou a ficar preocupado com Ray. O outro rapaz não estava habituado ao frio e embora tivesse roupas mais quentes que as de Kai, Kai sabia que poderia resistir muito mais tempo ao frio do que Ray.

Passaram mais alguns minutos. Ray tremia por todos os lados e Kai olhava fixamente para o amigo. Levantou-se do lugar onde estava, perto da porta metálica e dirigiu-se para o lugar onde estava Ray, num dos cantos do congelador. Kai sentou-se ao lado de Ray, que continuava a tremer incontrolavelmente.

"Estou gelado." - disse Ray.

"Se estivermos um ao pé do outro, vamos estar mais quentes." - respondeu Kai.

Os minutos foram-se passando e Ray continuava a tremer bastante. Kai tirou o seu cachecol e enrolou-o à volta do pescoço de Ray.

"Kai..."

"Assim, vais ficar mais quente!" - disse Kai.

"Obrigado... mas tu vais ficar com frio." - disse Ray, preocupado.

"Não há problema." - respondeu Kai.

Dez minutos depois, Ray já quase não se conseguia mexer devido ao frio. Kai estava extremamente preocupado com o amigo. O cachecol parecia não estar a fazer qualquer efeito na temperatura de Ray. Kai aproximou-se ainda mais de Ray e pôs um dos braços à volta dos ombros de Ray. Ray pousou a sua cabeça no peito de Kai e fechou os seus olhos dourados. Kai corou. Ele e Ray estavam praticamente colados um ao outro. Parecia que a cada minuto que passava, o frio era mais intenso. Kai, mesmo estando preparado para suportar o frio, já estava a começar a ficar gelado.

Passaram-se mais alguns minutos e Kai e Ray continuavam agarrados um ao outro. Kai suspirou. Se a temperatura não subisse rapidamente ou não os tirassem dali depressa, eles acabariam por congelar. Kai olhou para Ray. Havia já alguns minutos que o outro rapaz não se mexia, mas ainda respirava.

"Ray... Ray! Ray, mexe-te ou vais ficar ainda mais gelado." - disse Kai, mas Ray não se mexeu.

"Ray!" - Kai voltou a gritar para Ray se mexer e de novo, nada aconteceu.

Kai abanou Ray e o outro rapaz abriu os olhos.

"Kai, estou com muito frio e com muito sono." - disse Ray, agora com os olhos semi-encerrados.

"Não podes adormecer Ray ou podes nunca mais acordar." - disse Kai, puxando Ray ainda para mais perto dele.

Apesar dos esforços de Kai, Ray voltou a fechar os olhos e a ficar parado. Kai começou a pensar numa maneira de Ray se conseguir aquecer. Não valia a pena tentar dar-lhe mais roupa, porque parecia que ela não estava a ajudar muito e além disso, se Kai desse alguma da sua roupa a Ray, além de não haver grande efeito, Kai ficaria ainda mais vulnerável ao frio e congelaria. A situação parecia muito complicada para aqueles dois. Kai pensou que, certamente, o Tyson e o Max teriam chamado a polícia para os ir procurar ou eles já deviam ter recebido algo a pedir um resgate, mas se eles não se despachassem a achá-los ou a pagarem o resgate, Kai, tinha a certeza que seria tarde demais para os encontrar vivos.

Ray mexeu levemente a sua cabeça contra o peito de Kai. Os lábios de Ray estavam roxos e a respiração estava mais ofegante.

"Ray, resiste!" - disse Kai, tentando que o amigo abrisse os olhos, mas Ray não mexeu um único músculo. Kai olhou atentamente para Ray. Havia uma coisa que, com certeza, despertaria Ray, mas se Kai a fizesse, Ray poderia nunca mais lhe dirigir a palavra. Kai pensou durante um momento. Mesmo que Ray não lhe falasse mais, pelo menos, talvez ele pudesse sobreviver e o mais importante era que Ray não morresse. Até podia ser que Ray ficasse mais quente. Kai concentrou-se, inclinou a cabeça para perto da de Ray e os lábios dos dois tocaram-se. A princípio foi um beijo pouco profundo, mas quando os lábios de Ray cederam, Kai aprofundou o beijo. Ray sentiu uma onde de calor espalhar-se por todo o corpo e lentamente, abriu os olhos, ainda conseguindo ver o final do beijo que os dois estavam a partilhar. Quando Kai afastou os seus lábios dos de Ray, os dois rapazes ficaram a olhar um para o outro intensamente.

"Kai..." - começou a dizer Ray, mas foi interrompido por Kai.

"Ray, não fiques chateado mas, foi a única coisa que eu achei para que tu reagisses e para te dar algum calor e ..." - Kai também não terminou a frase, porque Ray lhe pôs um dedo nos lábios.

"Não é preciso explicares-te Kai." - disse Ray dando um pequeno sorriso e depois voltando a uma pose séria. - "A verdade é que eu gosto muito de ti Kai. Há tanto tempo que eu queria que isto acontecesse. Este beijo foi como um sonho."

"Então podes voltar a sonhar." - disse Kai, enquanto se inclinava novamente sobre Ray e o beijava de novo.

Na hora que se seguiu, muitos beijos foram trocados no congelador, até que se ouviu a porta de madeira a abrir novamente, mas desta vez ouviram-se várias pessoas a entrar e segundos depois, a porta metálica foi aberta. Quatro polícias, Max e Tyson estavam à porta.

"Kai, Ray! Vocês estão bem?" - perguntou Max entrando no congelador, seguido de Tyson.

"Sim." - disse Ray. - "Acho que sim."

Depois de todos saírem do congelador, voltarão para o hotel onde os Blade Breakers estavam instalados. Aparentemente, Max tinha tirado a matrícula da carrinha, quando Ray e Kai tinham sido raptados. Depois de falarem com a polícia e de lhes darem toda a informação possível, descobriram quem era o dono da carrinha e foram para a morada dessa pessoa, que era onde Ray e Kai estavam presos. Os 3 raptores, foram presos.

Já no hotel, Tyson, Kai, Kenny e Hilary tinham subido para os quartos e quando Ray se preparava para fazer o mesmo, foi interrompido por Max.

"O que se passou no congelador Ray? Porque é que tu e o Kai estavam abraçados?" - perguntou Max.

"Ah... é uma longa história Max. Depois eu conto-te." - e ignorando Max, Ray voltou para o seu quarto. Mais tarde ele e Kai iriam sair para jantar e quem sabe o que poderia acontecer...

**Fim **

_Espero que tenham gostado e que mandem muitas reviews. Adeus!_


End file.
